Maisie's Journal
by OneWithTheOcean
Summary: Post Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. A series of journal entries written by Maisie as she attempts to navigate her new life.
1. Entry 1

**For those of you who are reading my other JW fic, I've hit a snag. I've had to destroy chapter three completely and start fresh. I hope that's the only chapter of the lot that I have rewrite. I really should have read through the whole thing before I started putting out the chapters.**

 **Anyway, this fic is a series of journal entries from Maisie. I don't know how long I plan to carry this on but the plan is to attempt to illustrate what she might be going through in the aftermath of what happened at her home.**

* * *

June _27, 2018_

 _Entry #1_

 _It's been a week since the three of us escaped from my home. Claire bought me this journal in town. It's kind of cool. The journal looks like something that adventurers of old times would have written in. It's made of dark brown leather, and the pages look handmade. They smell old; not musty old, just old. I can't explain it but it's kind of comforting. This journal is fitting for the place we're at, I think. The three of us are finishing a cabin that Owen had started. It's right in the glorious wild. I feel like I am in for a great adventure._

 _Claire says that writing in a journal is a good way to gather my thoughts; especially on bad days. I guess she would know; She's almost died twice now, and she seems alright. She told me that I should address my entries to a specific person, someone who I don't see every day. In all_ honesty _I can't think of one person who I would address this to. Grandpa is dead, Iris left me, and Mr. Mills is a monster whose death I hope was slow._

 _Owen and Claire won't tell me as much, but I know that the police found bits of him. I heard them talking about it. Claire and Owen have been talking about other things too; mostly about the future, what it holds for all of us now that the dinosaurs are out. They don't want to kill them, but they think that this will cause a huge mess, worse than the one in San Diego years ago (I plan to look that up next time I'm on the laptop and have internet access). They do think that Dr. Malcom might be the key to sorting this whole mess out. I never wanted to create a mess. I swear. I just wanted those dinosaurs to have their best possible chance. It's not their fault that they were brought back to life…just like it's not my fault that grandpa wanted a living memory._

 _It's time for bed now. Claire has already warned me twice. We have an early start tomorrow. We're going into town for supplies. So, I guess it's goodnight._

 _-Maisie Lockwood_

 _Three things I'm grateful for today:_

 _-Claire Dearing_

 _-Owen Grady_

 _-Peanut butter (not the crunchy kind…ew!)_


	2. Entry 2

Notes:

I don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow as I have a long shift. However, I have big plans for entry #3

 _June 28, 2018_

 _Entry #2_

 _We went into town today. While Owen shopped for building materials, Claire took me to buy some clothes. After_ that _we passed a bookstore and I couldn't_ not _go in. I had to leave all my books behind when we left grandfather's home. Claire bought me The Hobbit, The Secret Garden, and Mrs. Frisby and The Rats of Nimh. I was already reading the latter and now more than ever I must finish it. I'm kind of an escaped lab rat myself, after all._

 _We had lunch at the local diner. Iris and Grandfather were really strict about what I would eat so I've never had a cheeseburger. It was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted! Owen says that I haven't tried anything until I've had a cheeseburger with bacon. Claire didn't seem to like that comment much. I saw the look she gave him. I don't think they realize that I'm good at catching things._

 _That's a good thing though because I can still eavesdrop on them. Today when they thought I was quietly reading in the trailer, I snuck as close as I dared to where they were sitting by the stream. They do all their serious discussions there. Today it was more of an argument and less of a discussion. Owen has agreed to help the U.S government track down both the escaped dinosaurs and the dinosaurs that were sold and taken from Grandfather's estate before the authorities arrived. Claire insists that the money isn't worth it especially since they have the money from the Masrani settlement. Claire also has secured a book deal. Did I mention that? She has a contract to tell her story and to drive home why the dinosaurs are still relevant and worth saving._

 _But anyway, I don't think Owen is working for the government for the money. I think he wants to be around when they find Blue. I don't know that they will let her live if he isn't there to stop them from killing her. I couldn't confirm my suspicion because I got chased off by a nesting crow. Thankfully Owen and Claire don't seem to know that I was there._

 _By the time they got back to the_ trailer _they were no longer mad at each other. I hope I looked adequately surprised when Owen told me about the job. It looks like he'll be leaving in a few weeks but only for a few days at a time. That's the plan, to only spend a few days at a time actually tracking and capturing. The rest of the time will belong to a team of people who will collect tips and analyze data as it comes through so that they can better predict the moves that the freed dinosaurs are making in this new land. They've already caught some though. Apparently, a few pterodactyls were injured in Las Vegas. The people in charge are currently working on figuring out whether or not they now have all the pterosaurs in their possession._

 _I don't know what they plan to do with the dinosaurs once they have them, and that scares me the most. I hope and pray that they aren't locked up in a cage again. I don't think Owen will let that happen. Claire for sure won't allow it. I believe in both of them. I hope that when it comes time the government will believe in them too._

 _-Maisie Lockwood._

 _Today I am grateful for_

 _1.) Cheeseburgers_

 _2.) French fries_

 _3.) Books_


	3. Entry 3

**Author's Note: Guys, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. It means so much! I honestly never expected this fic to get any attention since it's a bit of an obtuse idea. I also want to apologize for taking too long with this entry. I've been really sick. I'm still sick but I'm well enough to form at least the semblance of a thought. Anyway, here we go.**

* * *

 _July 9th, 2018_

 _Dear Grandfather,_

 _Yup, I've finally decided who I'm addressing these entries to. Please don't think that this means I forgive you for creating me, for keeping me a secret from myself, and from hiding me from the world. And most importantly, don't you dare think for one moment that I forgive you for dying. I know what Mr. Mills did to you isn't your fault, but you could have fought. You could have screamed. Iris wasn't too far away. The house was full of people to the point of bursting. Someone would have heard you. I might have heard you. I could have saved you. But you didn't let me. You didn't give anyone the chance to and I will never understand why._

 _You didn't fight because you wanted to die. You chose to abandon me, Grandfather, and that's why I'm addressing my journals to you. I don't know what's out there, but if there's a chance that these will get back to you somehow; I want them to. I want you to be haunted by me until the day I die, and maybe I can just follow you around for all of eternity after that._

 _In any case, guess what happened to me a few days ago. I got appendicitis. It started with a stomach ache. It wasn't too bad, so I ignored it. Owen, Claire, and I were going to go fishing and I was excited to go. As you know I've never actually been because you kept me inside all the time. I didn't realize how bad things really were until I came out here with Owen and Claire, so I guess in a way, what happened at the estate was a good thing. I just wish the nightmares would stop. Most of the time I dream of the moment I found you, you know. The rest of the time it's the Indoraptor._

 _Anyway, we made it about as far as the tree line before the stomach ache turned into a raging monster. It was the worst pain imaginable. I thought my insides were being ripped to shreds. The last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital_ post-op, _is the sounds of my screams. I was so sure I was going to die. I begged them not to let me die. I thought that something in the experiments that created_ me, _had caused something to go wrong in my body. It's so sad that I can't even be sure what's normal and what isn't in this body of mine. I hate you for that. I hope you know that._

 _You know what the first thing I saw was? My name_ written _on the_ white board _near my bed: Maisie Grady. And you know what? I loved it. It's a new beginning for me, Grandfather. Maybe, just maybe I can be more than a resurrected memory. As Maisie Grady I have rights, I can go to school, travel, be free…. That's why I don't mind so much that a friend of Claire's had to create a forged birth certificate for me. I mind even less that Owen and Claire are listed as my parents._

 _The look on Owen and Claire's faces when they found out that Claire's friend also created a marriage certificate was hilarious! In all honesty, I really don't think they minded all that much, despite how upset they sounded. It's just a piece of paper; a record, just like my own birth certificate. But they love each other, anyone with a brain can see that. And they love me, I saw that in their faces when I woke up. That's why I think those records aren't technically illegal…. I mean they are pretty accurate for the way things are now._

 _It's time for bed now. It's the first night back in my own bed since my surgery and I can't wait. Hospital beds are a lot like sleeping on concrete. The food isn't any better._

 _-Maisie Grady_

 _Today I am grateful for:_

 _-Mom_

 _-Dad_

 _-Dad's AMAZING beef stew_


	4. Entry 4

**Author's Note: Here's a lighter chapter for you all. I wrote it in kind of a hurry as I worked a long shift today. I'm not complaining though, I love my job!**

 _July 10, 2018_

 _Dear Grandfather,_

 _I don't know why you tried to keep me away from such a wonderful place. There are so many sights, sounds, and smells that I never got to appreciate until now. Did you know that the Jefferey Pine smells like butterscotch? I didn't believe it either until Owen A.K.A Dad (they don't know that I refer to them as that now…I'm not ready to tell them yet.), walked me up to a tree and told me to sniff it. I'm not a fool so I made him smell it first. He wasn't kidding; Jefferey Pine do smell like butterscotch! Of course, that only made me crave those little candies that Iris used to sneak me on occasion. Dad promised that we'd get some next time we went into town, which will be in a few days for my post-op check-up._

 _We didn't go far on our little outing, maybe two rows of trees (if you can call them rows) deep into the line. Claire A.K.A Mom wasn't having it. She's been extra protective of me since I collapsed. I understand. I thought I was going to die, too. But guess what we saw! A doe and her fawn! We couldn't get too close of course, we absolutely must respect their space. But, Dad got me pretty close. They were beautiful, the doe looked so relaxed as her young, spotted fawn nursed. Nature is beautiful and amazing! I can't believe you kept me away from it. I suppose you did it because to you I didn't fit in nature. But that's where you were wrong. I don't know how, exactly, but I know for a fact that I do fit into this world. I want to talk to Mom and Dad about it, but I'm afraid I might upset them. I saw how uneasy it made them when Mr. Mills told us that I was a clone. Still, I know that I fit into this world somehow._

 _I had to stop writing for a bit. Mom and Dad were talking outside again and I needed to listen in. I'm kind of disappointed that I did though, this would have been one surprise that I would have loved. We're getting puppies! Dad is getting me a golden retriever puppy to raise and train_ _mostly_ _on my own. He told Mom he'd guide me, but he thinks that this will be good for me. I agree. I wholeheartedly agree! I've always wanted a dog._

 _He's also getting a few Rhodesian ridgebacks. I've read about them. They are beautiful dogs, with a 'ridge' of hair along their spines. They were originally bred to fend off and even hunt lions. I suppose that's why Owen wants them. They will be great for protecting the property. They are also supposedly good family dogs. I wonder if he plans on using them to track the dinosaurs. I doubt it. The ridgebacks he is on the list for haven't even been born yet. The cabin will be long built by the time we get them. And hopefully the dinosaurs will have all been captured. I will however get my puppy before the ridgebacks come. They were born six weeks ago. When we go for my check-up, he's going to take me to the ranch where they are currently living so that I can pick one out. And then in two weeks he or she will come home. How am I ever going to act surprised? I need to figure out a way otherwise they'll figure out that I've been eavesdropping. But a puppy is a huge deal!_

 _Until tomorrow,_

 _Maisie Grady_

 _Today I am thankful for:_

 _-Puppies!_

 _-Nature_

 _-Trees that smell like butterscotch candies._


	5. Entry 5

_July 11, 2018_

 _Dear Grandfather,_

 _I know that I've been a brat lately. I'm sorry, so very sorry. Please, I need you to do something for me if you can. I need you to watch over Daddy. He's been called to help capture the T-Rex. Apparently, she's been extra vicious since her release. Her death toll is now at 50 humans and countless, and countless other animals. The government wants her alive, though. I'm not complaining, I just don't understand why the government isn't pressing for a kill._

 _I know I shouldn't apologize and then expect favors to be granted, but I can't lose him too. Please watch over him. He's done such a great job watching over me. You owe him that much. Please, Grandfather._

 _At your mercy,_

 _Maisie Grady_

 _Today I am grateful for:_

 _-My warm bed_

 _-The eagles that fly in the sky_

 _-Sunflowers_

 **Author's Note: This isn't the longest entry in the world but I'm finally on medication for this awful cough and it's sending me to the land of dreams a lot quicker than I thought so I wanted to get something out quickly. I figure the drama makes up for the length…I hope.**


	6. Entry 6

**Author's Note: Okay this entry went in a** _ **VERY**_ **different direction than the one I had intended to go in but I was always taught to 'let the characters decide' so I went with it. And honestly, I love it!**

 _July 12, 2018_

 _Dear Grandfather,_

 _I did a very stupid thing, but I don't regret it. I snuck into the back of Dad's new SUV (government job perks, he called it) and rode with him to where they set up base camp. How did I pull this off you ask? Simple. I decided that you probably couldn't protect Dad so I had to do it myself. I tried to convince him to take me along, and when he wouldn't I put on an Oscar worthy show. They thought I was angry with them. So, Mom didn't ask to many questions when I said I wouldn't go into town with her after Dad left._

 _So obviously they didn't expect me to leave the trailer, and sneak into the car while they hugged and kissed each other goodbye. I watched Mom go back in to the trailer for a moment before we were buried in the stand of trees and I thought for sure the game would be lost. Obviously, the old pillows under the covers trick worked because Mom didn't report me missing to Dad until about an hour after we'd arrived. That's six total hours. To be fair she did go into town which is an hour one way, and she had a lot of errands to run. So I'm not surprised that my little trick took some time to be discovered._

 _Dad of course found me about two seconds after the call. To be honest, I didn't even try to hide when I witnessed him answer his phone and completely flip out not long afterwards. I knew I'd been caught and I'm not stupid enough to think that I could hide and not expect things to be worse for me. I know I did something 'irresponsible' and 'incredibly stupid' among other adjectives that Dad provided. So, I walked out of the trees and said 'hello'._

 _Let me tell you, I now know how he got those raptors to heel. The look he gave me would force even the fiercest creatures into obedience. I don't care to see that look again. Mom will be coming to get me in the morning. That doesn't give me a whole lot of time, but it gives me enough time to run with a bit of information I had picked up when no one knew I was around._

 _Something is very wrong with Rexy and that something has to do with why the government didn't kill first as they are in the habit of doing. But what I do know is they didn't bring Dad out here to catch her, Rexy was already tranquilized and caged when we got here. Dad spent a lot of time staring at her before Mom called him. I watched too but I couldn't figure out what might be the matter. But clearly Dad suspects something. They took some blood from her too, soon after my capture they brought in large machines to measure her vitals. But that's all I know._

 _Now I just need to figure out how to sneak past the guards that Dad has posted in front of my tent. I don't know where Dad is. He's probably back at Rexy's cage watching her or in another meeting. I hope he's in a meeting. If I can get out of here I can listen in. I'm definitely getting out of here._

 _Cheers,_

 _Maisie Grady_

 _Today I am grateful for_

 _My own sense of adventure (even if no one else appreciates it)._

 _Strong stitches_

 _Pain relievers_


	7. Entry 7

**A/N: Guys, thank you for your patience and kind words of encouragement. My illness got worse. It wasn't a virus (I told them from the beginning but whatever) and I got placed on a strong antibiotic. It's taken me some time to recover. My cough is finally gone, but I still feel pretty weak. The only positive about this is a lost 12 pounds (sarcasm lol). Anyway, please forgive me if the entries aren't published every day, I'll try my best though! Thank you again for reading. It feels great to be back in Maisie's head so to speak lol.  
**

 _July 29_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Dear Grandfather,_

 _I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write. Things went from fairly bad to impossibly terrible in the span of hours. Rexy is gravely ill, as are all of the dinosaurs that have been found thus far. The worst of it is they still don't know what's causing it. They've brought in Zia and several other veterinarians; multiple blood samples have been drawn but no answers have been reached. Two dinosaurs, a hadrosaur and a triceratops have perished. We thought we'd lose Rexy more than once already but somehow, she is still hanging on. I guess that's because Rexy really is a queen._

 _But her spirit will give up, Grandfather. All the will in the world can't fight off something that is destined to kill, and maybe, that would be for the best. She's suffering miserably. At times it sounds like she's struggling to breathe. And that may be true, the sheer weight of her is destroying her organs. That's how Zia put it anyway. That's why they've put her in a harness to try and take the weight off of her. The worst part is they didn't even sedate her. She's so lethargic that they don't have to. She's just hanging there like a T-Rex sized piñata, being fed by a tube. I'm sick with worry for her, Grandfather and yet sometimes I want to take Dad's rifle and put her out of her misery. I've heard Dad talk about doing it. Once he and Mom got into an argument about it. I think he's right though, how long can we really keep doing this to her? But Mom is also right. There's nothing keeping Rexy here. She can let go whenever she wants. Rexy is still fighting._

 _Blue still hasn't been located. She's the last of the dinosaurs that are still missing. The ones that were sold were turned in a week and a half ago because they two had fallen ill. Of course those people who bought the dinosaurs weren't arrested. Our government has the chance to do right and of course they go in the other direction. Money talks, as Dad put it and that's about all he'd say on the matter. He wasn't too thrilled with the way things were handled and he refused to waste any more energy over it._

 _The suspicion with Blue is, that she's dead or dying somewhere alone. No one told me this, once again I had to eavesdrop. They are getting better about telling me things though. I don't know if that's because they know I'll find out anyway or because they trust that I can handle it. Either way I appreciate their efforts but they aren't quite as open as I'd like them to be._

 _Did I mention yet that we are no longer outside of Eureka? When it became apparent that I wasn't going to leave, Mom made it clear that she wasn't leaving either. So we followed Rexy out to UC Davis where she, and the other dinos, are being treated…or more like being given palliative care. Dad leaves sometimes to follow a lead on Blue but nothing has come up yet. Sometimes I go with him, he asks if I want to tag along. I think he gets that I'm going crazy here. My days are spent sitting beside Rexy and some of the baby dinosaurs and when I'm not doing that I'm trying to get information. That's why I haven't written in so long. By the time I get back here to my cot I'm just too tired…too disheartened, really. I want to write good news . I want to tell you that we found Blue and that for once everything is going to be okay. But that's not what's been happening. Nothing is okay and all I want to do all the time is scream! I let the dinosaurs escape only for them to suffer miserably slower deaths._

 _-Maisie Grady_

 _Today I am Grateful For  
_ _-_ _  
_


	8. Entry 8

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in there guys. In all honesty I'm not sick any longer I've just been trying to overcome a huge writer's block. Note to self never publish unfinished work. I don't know how so many people on this site can do it. Anyway, without further delay here's the story.**

 _August 7th, 2018_

 _Dear Mr. Lockwood,_

 _I know that reading someone else's private thoughts is a terrible thing to do, but I was desperate. I was hoping that, within her writing, I would find the answers that we now desperately seek. I don't think it's a surprise to you from your present vantage point, but Maisie has become seriously ill. She has presented with the same symptoms as the dinosaurs: Lethargy and inappetence to start. We chalked it up to the stress. Owen and I had decided that I would take Maisie home to rest for a few days. But before I had the chance, Maisie fell into a type of waking coma. Her eyes remain open while she's awake and closed when she falls asleep. But she doesn't speak, follow movement or even twitch. She's completely paralyzed aside from her eyelids, much like the dinosaurs but not quite. The doctors don't know what's going on with Maisie any more than they know what's going on with the dinosaurs. The prognosis for her is dismal at best. The only good news is; they are sure that it isn't locked in syndrome. As you may_ know _locked in syndrome has almost no chance of lifting._

 _That's why I'm writing. Maisie has come to you to vent her anger, her worst fears, and to petition you for help. I'm not a woman of prayer but I do believe in the supernatural. It's hard to look at things like dinosaurs, ocean, and wonderful children like Maisie and not see the possibilities. I wouldn't dare desecrate her journal by writing on her pages,_ instead _I am pocketing any writings to you between the first page and the inside cover. So please, don't let that deter you from helping me. I'm so desperate, sir. Please, if you have any idea how to help, drop in on a dream, hell I'll even take the thinnest of signs. I can't lose Maisie. Please, sir, I beg you, don't let Maisie be taken from me. Don't take her away from this world. She will surely change it for the better if she's allowed to live. I promise she will live up to her full potential._

 _And Sir, for what it's worth, I don't think she was ever truly mad at you. She went through a lot that night and that kind of trauma just doesn't fade quickly. She will always love you, but for_ now _she can't join you up where ever you are. She needs to be with her parents who love her dearly._

 _Beseeching you with every cell in my body,_

 _Claire Dearing._

 __ **A/N: Please don't come at me with pitchforks and torches. I'll try and post tomorrow but I'm working two ten hour shifts these next two days. I'll see if I can pop something out during my lunch break.**


	9. Entry 9

**_I've finished the story! So be on the look out for a bunch of a updates within the hour. I kind of started out just with one entry and accidently kept going until I finished it all lol. If I've done the job correctly, you'll laugh, cry, be angry with me over the next few entries. I'm sorry in advanced for the anger. But thank you for believing in me enough to stick with the story. I'm sorry the updates took so long. I've been struggling with severe writers block. I dug myself in a hole and I couldn't see a way out until today. The funny thing is this fic was meant to be a fun little thing to work on while I was trying to fix the mistakes in my current fic. It ended up being more than that, to the point where I couldn't finish my other fanfic until I finished this one._**

 ** _That being said, with the completion of this fic I'll be returning to_** ** _The Recombinant_** ** _if you still like me after the end of this fanfic please consider reading the other one. Chapter Three should finally be repaired and up by Friday. The rest of the chapters don't need any extensive work, they just need editing. So those should follow rather quickly. Plus I still have to write the final two chapters but that is a no biggy. I should also add that_** ** _The Recombinant_** ** _was written before Fallen Kingdom so Maisie isn't in it unfortuantely. I hope you give it a shot anyway. Alright, enjoy!_**

 _August 8_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Mr. Lockwood,_

 _Owen is gone._

 _I'm not sure where he went but I have some idea. Last night while drunk on frustration, and whiskey, he had picked a fight with one of the doctors on Maisie's case. Long story short he drew blood, security was called, and he and I spent the better part of an hour arguing. I went to bed and he went to the couch. By morning he was gone._

 _He's looking for Dr. Wu, that much is for certain, but just as he had after the Jurassic World incident; Henry has gone off the radar. Owen will find him though_ ; and _one way or another Owen is going to get answers to the illnesses that have befallen Maisie and the dinosaurs. One thing we can rule out though is the Lysine contingency. They had all been tested for a Lysine deficiency, and aside from Rexy not one of the dinosaurs had it. Wu isn't stupid, he wasn't going to waste resources on implementing a deficiency that would have little use. He did something else though, and this one by far is so much worse. 0_

 _I hope that Owen finds him, and I hope when all is said and done Henry will beg for death and Owen won't give it to him. But more than anything else, I pray that Henry does provide the answers._

 _-Claire Dearing_

 **Look out for the rest of the updates!**


	10. Entry 10

_August 9_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Mr. Lockwood,_

 _I still haven't heard anything from Owen. I know he's a trained soldier and he knows how to survive out there, but that still doesn't take away the fact that he's out there alone._

 _Maisie hasn't gotten any better, but she hasn't gotten any worse either. She is still in a coma, the machines are still pumping air into her lungs, and her heart is beating with_ ragged _determination to keep that little girl alive. Maisie is fighting, but if we don't get answers soon, it's likely that even a strong-willed child, like_ Maisie _won't survive._

 _Did you authorize the implementation of something that that would keep Maisie dependent on you? I can't imagine that you would do that. You may have made some mistakes in your lifetime, but you were never a monster. It was never about control with you. One of the things I admired most about you, was your need to bring happiness into a world as dark as hours._

 _-Claire_


	11. Chapter 11

_August 10, 2018_

 _Mr. Lockwood,_

 _We let Rexy go today. Three seizures struck with uncontrolled violence all within the span of an hour. The last one broke her femur and therefore sealed her fate. While the vets, excluding Zia, scrambled to come up with a way for Rexy to heal; Zia and I planned the grand queen's exit. Thankfully Zia had already predetermined the correct dose of the drugs needed. No guns were necessary to bring the great legend to rest. The only difficulty was convincing the others that this was the right and just thing to do. There were tears from the young and idealistic interns, and anger from the seasoned vets who had been hard bent on winning this battle._ Eventually _though, there were only tears of grief when they all came to accept what was right._

 _Within ten minutes Rexy's soul went to her eternal rest. Her body_ however _will be put through a necropsy, which like the others, will likely yield nothing of value; and her body will be ruined by all the cutting. In an ideal_ world _I would have liked her to go into the grave with just her battle scars. Maisie would have called them her survival trophies._

 _For once I'm glad that Maisie isn't awake. Rexy's death would destroy her. Before she herself had fallen ill, Maisie had been so sure that Rexy would make it. We had all been sure that, that_ indominable _spirit would win yet another fight for survival._

 _-Claire_


	12. Entry 12

_August 11_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Mr. Lockwood,_

 _Owen is back. The joy of seeing him alive, albeit roughed up badly, was short lived. He brought Blue home and she is as sick as any of the other dinosaurs and her human counterpart. To my_ surprise _he also brought with him, Wu…or what's left of him. I won't detail Wu's injuries here because I know that at some point Maisie is going to read these words and I don't need her knowing. For her benefit though, Wu has the answers and Owen did what he had to do in order to convince Wu that it was in his best interest to give up those answers. I hope she knows just how far her Daddy would go to keep her safe and breathing._

 _The answer to this illness is surprisingly simple and yet complex at the same time._ Wu _used nanomachines to cause the illness. Yes, you've read correctly. Dr. Henry Wu created nanobots and he injected them into each of his creations for his own selfish greed. He controls them from a program he wrote on his laptop. It doesn't matter where in the world he is; he can track his animals and 'order' (his words) the nanobots to attack whatever part of the body he wants them to. For example, if he wanted them to kill white blood cells, in a couple of keystrokes they'll be on the attack. Same thing if he wanted them to attack a certain part of the heart or all of the heart. The possibilities are endless. The level of torture he can unleash_ unimaginable _. The reason he gave? He didn't give one. It wasn't necessary. We all know that it's about control. It's always been about control and playing God for Wu. I've always known that humans are capable of great evil, but I never imagined this level of malignancy._

 _But that's not what's important now. What's important is putting a stop to it. We've taken Wu's laptop, so the attacks will stop. But we now need to reverse it. The theory is that these nanobots can repair the damage that they have wrought. It took some cajoling but two of the biggest computer nerds I have ever met are on their way to save the day. Franklin and Lowery swore they'd never go near another dinosaur after the incidents that they were involved in and I will be forever grateful that they rose above that promise in order to save Maisie and the lives of the dinosaurs that she loves._

 _I wish I could say more but Owen is getting out of the shower and I need to make sure that he doesn't try and kill Wu again. I'm not protecting Wu for the sake of Wu. I'm protecting Wu so that when this is all over, he'll be able to spend the rest of his life in a jail cell with men that possess more creative imaginations when it comes to torture._

 _-Claire_


	13. Entry 13

_August 12_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Mr. Lockwood,_

 _I have great news! Franklin and Lowery arrived early this morning. The Jeeps hadn't even stopped before they were already rushing to work. I knew I could count on my boys. Both feel that they will have the program mastered and the nanobots in their control within the hour. Lord, I pray that they are right because time is certainly of the essence._

 _With the bots stalled, the doctors are treating the symptoms successfully. But nothing can be promised until the bots reverse some of the more serious damage. I've allowed Owen to visit with Wu_ again, _if only to speed the process along. As I sit here beside Maisie, I'm trying not to think about what exactly he's doing. But I won't hold anything against him._ Wu _nearly killed both of his girls. And for_ that _he deserves nothing but the worst agony. I still stand by what I said last night; Wu belongs in a prison cell with minds much crueler than his. But now I need only focus on positive things, for Maisie's sake above everything else._

 _-Claire_


	14. Chapter 14

_August 13_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Dear Grandfather,_

 _Hope things are well in Heaven. I'm sorry-not that sorry that I'm not there with you. I'm too tired to write anymore. I just wanted to write that I am alive, but I promise tomorrow I'll provide the juicy details._

 _Love,_

 _Maisie Lockwood Grady_


	15. Entry 15

_August 16th, 2018_

 _Dear Grandfather,_

 _I'm sorry that I broke the promise. A lot has happened in the last three days. The day after I wrote to you, I was nearly back to full strength. Although, I still was…still am very tired. I take a lot of naps mostly, but I also eat like rescued, lost hiker (as Dad says). But yesterday the doctors released me. We're home now, and Blue is with us too for the time being. Don't worry she isn't loose. She's being kept in a temporary enclosure. She's still too weak to test it out, but Dad is sure he'll have it fortified before she even contemplates trying._

 _The rest of the surviving dinosaurs are being held at the estate. Mom and Dad are working with the government to secure one of the 'Five Deaths' islands so that dinosaurs can live out their days in relative peace. Of course, there will be separation for carnivores and herbivores. Deer, sheep, and goats will be regularly provided for the predators. And there's no doubt that the greenery will be enough to sustain the herbivores._

 _Want to know the best part? Do you remember that hot-head_ Dr. _Ian Malcom?_ Well _he isn't sure that it will work out, but he says that this is the best solution… 'unless we'd, uh, reconsider, uh, just nuking the island and…uh…the dinosaurs all together'. I know it's rude to mock people even in writing, but I felt that it was necessary in this case. For all his intelligence he sure doesn't understand things. Yes, I'm not his biggest fan. I will admit that. But I also need to admit that I asked him to sign one of his books for me when he came to dinner last night._

 _Dad says he'll sell it for me on_ Ebay _. Mom says I can't touch that money until I'm eighteen because I lied to Dr. Malcolm about being his biggest fan. You know what though? Mom can't blame me for being_ business minded _; I did learn from the best. I probably shouldn't tell her that though._

 _In other news, when all is said and done, and the dinosaurs are safely away on their island, Dad is taking me deep sea fishing off the Florida Keys. And then the three of us are taking a road trip to visit every single National Park between Florida and home. He says he's going to teach me about the stars and I will be getting some real_ hands on _experience with natural history; the stuff I could never learn from books. By the end of our_ trip _I'm going to be a real adventurer. Maybe I'll discover a new animal or plant! Hopefully a new animal, they are less boring._

 _But, oh gosh! I'm leaving out the most exciting part. Mom and Dad are getting married. Ceremonially married of course, because they already have that not so fake certificate that says that they are legally married, and to try and amend that would be too much of a headache. The wedding is tomorrow at sunset, right here on this property. They're getting married at Grady Falls (yes, we named the waterfall Grady Falls. I like it). It's going to be spectacular. Some friends from town are invited, plus Zia, Franklin, Lowery, and Barry. Zia will be maid of honor and Barry is the best man. I'm a junior_ brides-maid _. Mom really surprised by insisting that the attire be casual. But Mom's dress is gorgeous. It's your typical cotton, white sundress, but she makes it look like a princess gown. She'll of course wear a sunflower crown as the rest of us. And we all get to be_ bear _foot! How cool is that? I wonder if Mom is seriously considering my idea of all of us jumping into the river after the 'I do's' or if that 'maybe' was just a veiled no. One can only hope. That would be so fun! I might do it anyway…I mean you only live once and I almost died three times now._

 _After the_ reception _I get to spend the night at the Millers' ranch where my golden retriever puppy is coming from. They have a daughter, Stella, who is my age; and though I've only met her twice I can tell that she and I are going to be the best of friends. She's just as weird as I am. She loves a good adventure, finding things, and boy can she tell a story. I think she'll be the next Jack London or Jules Verne._

 _I guess that's going to make going to school a bit bearable. Unfortunately, she'll have to tough out school without me for a few weeks because of the road trip. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean that I'll be missing school. Mom is in the process of setting up a_ home school _plan for the few weeks that we will be away. This all_ of course _depends on whether we'll be releasing the_ dinos _next week or not. With Mom's persuasive skills, I'm betting we'll be on the road next week._

 _Either_ way _everything is great, because, Grandfather, I'm so happy. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I miss you, please don't think that I don't. But I finally understand that I can do this. I can be me in a world that wouldn't usually accept me. Not only will you always be with me in spirit, but I have a wonderful support system at my side in this world too. I'm going to be okay. I know that you are okay too. And I hope that we meet again, but in a distant future, because I still have a lot of life to live and things to discover._

 _I love you so much, Grandfather. So very much. I hope you know that!_

 _-Maisie Lockwood Grady_

 _Today I am grateful for:_

 _Every good_ _and bad thing in_ _my life because they make me a better person._

 **Well, that's it. I hope this last chapter gives you the closure that you all deserve for sticking with this story. I may revisit this again once I've finished my other standing fics. At the very least I need to finish the other Jurassic World fic. I do believe that this one has potential for more; but for now this is a great place to stop.**

 **Thank you guys for sticking with me on this journey. I truly appreciate it.**


End file.
